


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 307

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 307 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 307 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 307

DAENERYS  
Send a man to the city gates.

TRANSLATION  
 _Va oktio remyti vale jikas._

DAENERYS  
Tell the slavers I will receive them here and accept their surrender. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Belmurti ivestras kesir ponte jiorinna se pojon obuljarion mazorinna. Lodaor henkos vejose hae Astaprot Yunkai botilza._

TALISA  
Hello.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rytsas._

ROBB  
Helloo. (mispronounced)

TRANSLATION  
 _Ristas._

RAZDAL  
I ought to slap that insolent mucus-skinned ass-whore...

TRANSLATION  
 _Inkan undagho buna gundjabo jorydrare evi rungo pulgarinko..._


End file.
